Romy Masquerade
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Semi-song fic based on Masquerade by the Leet Street Boys. Romy. Remy's new and gets invited to a Masquerade, but what happens when he falls for a taken girl?
1. Wait in Line for Regestration

**This is going to be a short side project. It's kind of a song fic, but it will be each chapter is to each verse. I'll explain more about that at the end of the chapter. The song is called, "Masquerade" by the Leet Street Boys. For the sake of this story let me clear up some ages:**

**Remy-18 (He needs to be more teenagery) Also, he has never come into contact w/Rogue but he knows the Brotherhood**

**Piotr-19**

**St. John-17**

**Disclaimer: Because who wants to be sued?**

Wait in Line for Registration

When Remy had been virtually dragged away from the Acolyte base by Piotr he had not imagined life at the X-Mansion would be anything like this. He also never thought that John would have tagged along "just for the hell of it." He thought life here would be just as chaotic of not more so as old Buckethead's place. He sighed at his slight disappointment.

He fiddled with the cards in his pocket, itching to take them out. "Stop fidgeting, comrade," Piotr said to him.

Remy looked up at the giant in front of him. He was tall, big, and Russian. He laughed a little, despite his appearance, Pete was as gentle as a kitten. "Can' help it, _mon ami._ I neva t'ought dat we'd be in a line all day long."

Piotr rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form the sound in his throat, John beat him to the punch line, "You're the one that said, 'Look a line! Let's stand in it,' mate."

Remy looked at John, he had half forgotten the crazy, flame loving, Aussie was still there, "I did not say it like dat."

"No," said Piotr, "but you might as well have. I'm not getting out of this line until we know what it's about. And besides, we're next."

Remy peeked around Piotr's big frame, indeed they were close to the table that was the base of the line. He also saw some papers on it. And a girl taking a paper into her gloved hand. _Wonder what's with the gloves. _Remy thought.

The girl nodded her head to something her short friend said and then they moved out of the line and Piotr stepped forward. A younger girl clad in a yellow jacket and some type of tinted goggles handed him a paper and said she hoped he could come. Then Remy stepped forward and the same procedure went on.

Remy looked down at the paper, it read, _"You are cordially invited to the first annual X-Masquerade this Saturday night. Time: 6pm-1am Where: The X-Mansion Foyer Dress-Masquerade Theme."_ There were the drama masks above the message and the paper was black with golden trimming around the letters.

"Can't believe we waited so long for this," John commented.

Remy nodded his head slowly. He was so not going to this thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_All X-Men assemble in the foyer. There is an emergency downtown." _

The professor's message rang through the minds of every student, including Remy's. He and his fellow ex-acolytes were in Pete's room playing poker, and seeing as how everyone but Remy was losing, the message had come at a great time.

"Haw," Remy, said sadly as he placed his card down, which conveniently consisted of four aces, "I was winnin'."

"No," said John, "You were cheating, mate."

"Hey! I don' cheat. 'Tis no' my fault ya can' play poker, John," Remy said bitterily.

"This is no time to fight, comrades," Piotr said, snapping the two boys back to reality, "We need to change and get downstairs."

John and Remy nodded without taking their eyes off of each other. Five minutes later they were assembled. Remy took a look around. He didn't know anyone here, save for his two friends, the professor, Stormy, and Wolvie.

There was a guy with a visor, Wolvie stood next to him, and then there was a tall red-head, a short mousy-haired girl, a blue fuzzy guy, a boy with blonde hair that looked much younger than the rest of the team, Stormy, another blue guy that looked older and stronger…and then there she was.

She was pale but not a sickly pale, just pale enough to notice in a crowd. She had emerald green eyes and they were the most beautiful thing Remy had ever seen. Her body was just perfect. And her hair! It was the most unique. It was a reddish brown and had white bangs that framed her beautiful face.

Remy couldn't help but stare. Pitor tapped him on the shoulder to pay attention to the professor who was talking about the mission.

"You are to go in," he said, "stop Mystique from doing whatever it is she is doing and report back."

The team nodded and Wolverine stepped forward, "Alright, bubs, you heard the professor, let's do this so I can get back to my bike!"

Remy followed the others to the X-Van, and made sure he sat behind the girl with the striped hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team made it to the downtown square in great time. Remy assumed Wolverine had sped, but that wasn't a problem for him. He was guilty of the whole speeding front not to long ago himself.

"I think we can do this rather quickly," said the one they called Cyclops.

"Yeah, I agree," the red-head said.

"So like what's the plan?" the tiny mousy-haired girl asked.

Cyclops looked around at the whole team. Surely they did not need all of these people to take down Mystique? His eyes landed on the girl with striped hair.

"Rogue," he said, "would you mind just going in there and touching her?"

Rogue's eyes became cloudy, "No," she said, "It'll get done faster this way, an' Ah already got her in mah head anyway."

Rogue? That was her name. Remy was also glad to see she was Southern; he would recognize that accent anywhere, Mississippi.

Cyclops nodded his head, "We'll cover for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back home quickly. Remy, Piotr, and John were in Piotr's room again. Remy was lying down on the bed his head spinning with the new girl of his dreams.

"Wanna play poker, mate?" John asked Remy.

"_Non_," Remy replied.

"What, comrade? You do not wish to play poker?" Piotr asked skeptically.

"Boys, I'm about ta indulge ya in sometin' very important. Ok?" Remy said as he sat up on the bed.

"And what might that be, mate?" John asked.

Remy looked at the two boys in the eye and then said, "I t'ink I'm in love."

The two exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. "Wha's so funny 'bout dat?" Remy asked.

John was wiping tears away from his eyes, "Wha's so funny! Good one, mate!"

"'M serious," Remy said.

"Piotr stopped laughing and looked at Remy, "You are serious, aren't you?"

Remy nodded. It was John's turn to stop laughing. "Let me get this straight, Remy Etienne 'Ladies' Man' LeBeau is in love?"

Remy nodded again.

"Who is the lucky shelia?"

"Rogue."

The silence that followed was a shocked one, "The shelia with the striped hair?"

"_Oui._"

"But mate, she's totally not your type. I mean she _covers up_."

"I don' care," Remy said, "She's perfect."

John looked at Piotr, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Piotr looked from Remy to John and back again, "I think it is a good thing that you are in 'love.'"

Remy nodded, "T'anks _mon ami._"

John slumped in his chair, "Whatever." Then he picked up the invitation to the masquerade, "Are we going to this thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that ends chapter one, and it was all Remy's POV and next time it will be Rogue's. Here are the lyrics for this part:**

_**Wait in line for registration-**_**They were in a line **_**Protect the world from devastation-**_**They went on a mission…vauge yes oh well **_**See your face and blast off the speed of light-**_**Remy saw Rogue and fell in love **_**Colored hair gives me a seizure-**_**He loved her colored hair **_**Nose bleeding, I'm a believer-**_**Ok, I don't have anything for this **_**Skirt short like Edward Eleric-**_**Well they talked about how she "Covers up" **_**You're alright-**_**This one was Pete's when he said "I think it's good…"**

**Ok so there are your lyrics, this is a side project so it'll be short. Like I said next time it's Rogue's POV and all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome through reviews. Till then this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


	2. Stitches Tearing on my Cape

**Yeah so I start chapter two here. Rogue's POV, and so you know she's a lot nicer here for some reason…go figure, and the lyrics at the end will be explained well…at the end.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would **_**love **_**to be sued by the Leet Street Boys or Marvel, I'm still gonna put this little disclaimer here, m'kay?**

Stitches Tearing on my Cape

Rogue closed her locker shut. She had two periods left and was itching to get back to the mansion for some much needed rest. Mystique was in her head and was louder and more annoying than ever. She sighed. That was the life of the Rogue. Her head was always filled with other people and no one understood it, not even…

"_Bonjour, cherie_," said a voice from behind. She turned around, unfamiliar with both the language and the voice. She was surprised to see Remy standing there; at least, she thought that was his name.

"Oh, hi, Remy right?" she said back politely enough.

He smiled and Rogue found her heartbeat increase. _Calm down, _she told herself, _it's just a boy._

"I've seen ya around," Remy said and Rogue simply nodded her head. How long till the next bell anyway?

"Yeah, I've been around," she said hoping it sounded funny and not sarcastic. She couldn't help it sometimes.

"You got jokes, _cherie_, I like dat," Remy said, as he leaned on the locker next to hers, "So what classes ya takin'? I only see ya in homeroom."

Rogue shrugged, "Oh ya know…Basics and such."

Remy took a peak at the books in her hands, "Advanced English, _cherie_? Ya're a smart one, aren' ya?" He smiled up at her and her cheeks felt a little hotter than what could be considered normal.

Rogue tried to hide her reddening cheeks by looking around and silently prayed for the bell and said, "Nah, I don't think so."

Remy smiled at her blush, was it really going to be this easy? "So, mebe I shoul' get ta de poin'."

Rogue looked up, "Tha point?"

Remy nodded, "_Oui_. I really ha' wan'ed ta ask if you were, by any chance, goin' to de X-Dance thin'."

Rogue's mouth dropped into a tiny "O" of surprise. He had wanted to ask her out! Wow, she felt awkward, and not for the reasons one might think. It was not because she was socially awkward, which she was no longer, and it was not because Remy was an attractive guy, which he was. No her awkwardness at the situation steamed from a totally different source.

"Well," she finally said, "not that Ah don't wanna go with you, or anythin'…but Ah kinda already have a date." She looked up at him to see his reaction. His smile faltered, for about a millisecond.

"Well, _cherie, _my question was 'Are ya goin' to de dance?'" He paused to smile at her a little more, "I'm gonna take dat as a 'yes.' Now, all I'm sayin' here, is dat you'll be dere, and I'll be dere. So why not be dere, toget'er?"

Rogue sighed, hadn't she just said, 'no?' "Remy, Ah already said Ah have a date."

If it was possible his smile widened, "_Oui._ Ya did. Bu' I ain't askin' ya on a date. Jus' say you'll dance wit' me and I'm off on my merry way." He did a walking motion with his hands.

Rogue laughed a little behind her glove, "Ya're very persistent aren't ya?"

Remy nodded, "I wasn' raised to be no quitter."

Rogue thought about it in her head. She could dance with him. It wouldn't be a date, just two friends dancing. "Alright," she said, "but just as friends."

Remy nodded, "_Oui,_ after all friends is de firs' step."

Rogue was looking at her book when this was said. As soon as the final syllable to 'step' was out of his mouth, she looked up. "First step ta what?" But he was gone and had been replaced with Wanda and Kitty.

"Like, was that the new guy?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Rogue said as she began to walk down the hall, the other two girls flanking her sides.

"What did he want?" Wanda asked from her left.

"To know if Ah was goin' ta tha dance." Rogue answered.

Wanda stopped, "But I thought you were going with- "

"Ah am," Rogue said before Wanda could finish her sentence, "he jus' wants ta dance. I don't see any harm in that."

Wanda nodded her head, and looked at her watch, "Well, alright whatever. I got science on the other side of the school guys. Catch ya later! Have fun in _advanced English_!"

She took off running in the opposite direction as Kitty and Rogue.

"You know Rogue, nobody would be mad if you didn't go with-" Kitty started.

"But Ah am!" Rogue said back again.

"How are things going for you guys anyway. I mean, you haven't seemed happy at all lately," Kitty said as they turned into their classroom. They sat down next to each other about tow rows in for Rogue and three for Kitty as well as three rows back.

"Well, he's a little possessive." Rogue admitted.

"So you think 'dancing' with the new guy is like a great idea?" Kitty asked.

"I neva said the guy _owned_ meh, Kit," Rogue said as the bell finally rang. This school really should consider shorter breaks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, can you like believe tonight is the night!?" Kitty asked from their bedroom. Rogue was in the bathroom adjacent to their room, and she was changing. Kitty and Wanda were already full dressed. Kitty in a pink and silver slim dress and Wanda in a Red and black strapless dress. "Like, Rogue I never asked," Kitty said, "What does your dress even look like?"

Rogue smiled to herself, "Well," she said, "It's a dark purple, with gold trimming!"

Kitty jumped off of the bed, "No way! Where did you buy it?!" Wanda rolled her eyes at the other girls' giddiness.

"Ah didn'." Rogue said.

"I like didn't know you could sew." Kitty responded.

"Ah can't," Rogue said as she stepped out of the bathroom, "Jean can." She finished as she made a motion to her head indicating Jean's psyche may have helped her in the process of creating the dress.

The dress was a beautiful one. It was a strapless corset type that was purple and had a full skirt that was different material than the satin top. It had a few beads that were indeed gold and the trimming that separated the two halves, which were not really halves, was a thin ribbon of gold. She held up a gold half mask on a stick to her face. Her hair was up in an elegant bun except for the two white strands that were framing her face.

"What do ya guys think?" Rogue asked.

"I think it's amazing!" said Kitty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls descended the staircase. All eyes seemed to turn to them, or in Rogue's case, to her. Nobody could have seen the Goth girl that was so upset and angry at the world because of her "gift" become the fine Southern belle she was today. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed Remy in the crowd. She had, after all, promised him a dance.

They got to the bottom of the staircase and Kitty went off with Lance and Wanda made her way to some boy with red hair that Rogue did not know. She stood by the refreshment and waited for someone to ask her to dance. She didn't need to wait long, since she had just started to sway back and forth when Remy came and kissed her golden gloved hand.

"May I have dis dance, _cherie_?" he asked.

She was about to say yes when _Endless Love _came out on the stereo system. "Are you sure it's a good idea to dance ta this song?" she asked him.

He did not release her hand as he said, "What? Two friends can listen to _Endless Love _in de dark."

She smirked at him, "It ain't dark, Remy."

Remy smirked back, "Worked for de _homme _who golfed."

Rogue looked down, "Alright, let's dance."

The two stepped onto the dance floor. _And your eyes…_"So, why do you hide your eyes?" Rogue asked staring at Remy who, she hadn't noticed before, was wearing sunglasses.

Remy looked down, "Some people find dem scary, I guess."

Rogue stopped swaying to the music, _They tell me how much you care…_she took them off of his face gently, "I ain't 'some people' sugah."

Remy smiled down at her, "_Non, _you be a friend." _Wish it could be more,_ he said to himself.

She smiled back up at him, _My endless love…_the song ended and Rogue released Remy and vice versa. The two turned around to see a boy with silver hair standing behind them, one foot tapping rapidly.

"Rogue, I…" he noticed Remy standing beside her, "You?" he asked.

Remy also noticed the boy, "You?"

Rogue looked between the two, "Do you guys know each other?"

"_Oui._ Dere's some…history…'tween us." Remy said.

"Yeah." The boy agreed.

"Wha's he doin' here?" Remy asked.

"Remy," Rogue said as she went to the boy who wrapped his arm around her waist, "Pietro's my boyfriend."

Remy stood in mild shock for a second before saying, "Oh. Well, T'anks for de dance, Rogue." And then he stalked away to his friends.

"Rogue," Pietro said as Jet's _Are You Gonna Be My Girl _started playing, "I don't want you with him anymore."

"S'cuse meh?" she answered back.

"Rogue, think about it," he said, "You can't touch. I put up with it, but do you honestly think anyone else will?"

Rogue took a step back, how dare he speak to her like this, "He's a friend. And if Ah were ya Ah'd stop acting like ya owned meh!"

She took off in the direction of the stairs. She didn't notice the sad look on Remy's face as he looked up at her from his spot near his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So yeah…I had to make Pietro a jerk. At any rate, the lyrics for this chapter don't have the lyricscene thing. It just sorta matches up to it. Here they are:**

_**Stitches tearing at my cape/Sweat loosening the tape/ I think my buster sword's about to limit break/ I saw you at the Masquerade/In the costume that you made/Girl you looked so fine/Perfect blue my mind/But there's one more day/I saw you at the Masquerade/Here's a rhyme for Play N Trade/Gonna go from zero to guitar hero/This serenade/Tonight I'm gonna get**_

**It really does end with "tonight I'm gonna get" lol. Anyway, I DO NOT own anything except for the idea and all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome through reviews. Next chapter will be mostly Remy POV and a little Rogue towards the end. Till next time, this is MisfitgGirl13 signing off.**


	3. We'll Play DDR

**Chapter three…Not much to say. As always, lyrics will be at the end and they will have the lyric to a scene thing.**

**Disclaimer: Only because I know you guys really read my stories for my disclaimers :-P…I do NOT own anything.**

We'll Play DDR

Remy paced back and forth in his room, his teammates were following him with their eyes and John's head was starting to hurt from his eyes rolling back and forth in time with Remy's pacing. Remy stopped, put his hand on his chin and raised it, as if he had just realized something, John perked up, hoping for something to come out of the Cajun's mouth. But his hopes were dashed, as Remy shook his head and continued his pacing. John had had enough.

"Mate, stop walking back and forth. It's making me head hurt," he said.

Remy stopped again and looked at the red headed Aussie. He shrugged as if to say 'sorry' and sat down on his bed. His foot began to bounce causing his entire right leg to move in a way that told everyone in the room that the urge to pace was still strong inside of him.

"I jus' don' know w'at ta do _mes amis_. She 'as a boyfrien' an' I…I w'at?" he asked, more to himself than his two buddies who were exchanging looks of pity for the young man who sat before them.

Remy flopped down on the bed. He started to rub his eyes. The pain in his head was currently killing him and he knew that soon it would explode from sheer pressure. Or maybe he was hoping it would explode. Either way, he sat up again and stared at his two friends who were now looking at him.

"Look, comrade, it is true, she has a boyfriend. So that means you can still be her friend," Piotr said in his I'm-way-to-wise-for-my-age voice.

John nodded in agreement, "And besides, I saw the way he was talking to her. He seems like a jerk to me, so maybe ya still got a shot, eh mate?"

Remy sighed; did he really still have a shot? It had been two weeks since the Masquerade ball and he had only talked to Rogue twice. Once when he asked her to pass the salt during dinner and another time at school when she dropped her pencil and pencil and he picked it off of the floor for her.

He was about to point out this fact to John when he heard two very familiar voices sound outside the closed door.

"We were supposed ta go ta the arcade tahday, and play DDR, but he canceled last minute," said a voice that surely belonged to Rogue.

"Like," and Remy was sure it was Kitty, "did he have a reason?"

"Said it was somethan' with his family. But Ah asked Wanda, and she said she didn't know anythan' 'bout it."

Remy had a feeling that if he could see, Kitty would have rolled her eyes, "Like, is it even worth it anymore?"

Remy did not discover if it was still worth it or not, since the girls had already passed their door at this point. His attention turned back to his two friends who had evidently not heard the conversation outside the door.

"Do friends play DDR at the mall, Pete," Remy asked.

Pitor looked at Remy, "Comrade, you do not know how to play DDR."

Remy refrained rolling his eyes that had not been the question. John perked up, finally understanding what Remy was trying to do.

"Sure, they do mate!" he said.

Remy smiled; he had to give that kid more credit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared at her open notebook. Her half of the room had been torn to shreds when she had been trying to find something to wear for her would have been date with Pietro, the jerk. Skirts of black, green, and purple lined the floor near her dresser where she had pulled them out from. Pants, including two pairs of ripped blue jeans lay next to their shorter comrades in arms. Several blouses and over shirts were thrown on her bed where she now lay on top of them.

He called amiss all of the tossing of the various articles of clothing and once she had hung up the phone, she decided she was hungry, although it could have been the disappointment and slight anger at her inconsiderate boyfriend.

She was currently trying to write in her notebook, which served as her journal. But no words came to mind and so she was actually quite thankful for the faint knock on her door.

"Comin'," she shouted to the person behind the door.

She opened and there stood Remy. He was smiling in that shy kind of way, and Rogue thought it suit him well.

"Can I help ya, sugah?" she asked.

The normally smooth Cajun started to scratch the back of his head, although Rogue highly doubted there was an itch there to scratch, and said, "Well, I was wonderin' if you're no' doin' anyt'ing, if ya'd like ta go somewhere?"

She looked at him and ten back at her messy room, she really should clean the mess up before she got into trouble. She was about to relay this information to the boy standing before her when he said, "I was t'inkin' of goin' ta de mall, if ya wanted…"

Rogue's eyes lit up, "Hmmm," she said as she pretended to think, "On two conditions," she waited for Remy to nod, "one, we go as friends, and nothing more," she failed to notice the slight slump in Remy's posture, "and two, we play DDR."

Remy perked up again, "Deal," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got into Remy's truck and drove to the mall. Rogue looked so happy to be out of the mansion, Remy couldn't help but smile to himself.

"We're here, _cherie_," he said to her.

She practically jumped out of the truck and ran to the entrance. By the time Remy got his keys into his pocket, Rogue was already opening the door to the mall, "Hurry up, Swamp Rat!" she yelled. Remy laughed at the nickname. _Swamp Rat. _He could get used to that.

"Comin', _cherie_," he called out.

He caught up to her and they found the escalator near the purse section of the department store they had entered through. They exited the store and found the neon green sign that proclaimed "Arcade" near the food court. Rogue's eyes lit up and she smiled as they got near it. "Ya comin' sugah?"

Remy nodded and joined her at the entrance of the arcade. Upon entering, the lighting became dimmer, most of it coming from the games that were there. A Packman game was in the far right corner accompanied by two first person shooter games. There was that game where you had to catch the light between the two rings, whose name Remy could not remember. There were several more "arcade classics" and three pinball machines: Batman, Indiana Jones, and an original. At the back of the arcade was a prize wall with rows and rows of stuffed animals, plastic toys, and a few "small prizes" which steamed from candy to tiny toy soldiers.

But the middle of the room was all Rogue was focused on. There was a Dance Dance Revolution game set up there. It was made for two players and the bars were there, for Remy could only guess, decoration. Rogue ran to the machine and turned around, "Remy, Ah'm tired of askin' if ya're gonna come."

Remy smiled and joined her at the game. She slipped a quarter in and asked, "Ya know how ta play, right?"

Remy gave a nervous chuckle, "O' course I know…" He looked around the room nervously and hoped Rogue could not sense his lie.

"Alright, then let's play on hard." She said.

She stomped on the right arrow and it highlighted hard. Then came the song choices. She chose "I Believe in Miracles" and then the game started.

_Right, front, back, left and right, right, front, back_

Remy tried to keep up but his mind could not comprehend all of the colors and arrows, and the music was clouding his mind as well and his feet seemed to not want to listen to his brain. He glanced at Rogue who was following the arrows in time to the beat and her score was at least two thousand points higher than his feeble score.

The song ended and Remy gave a sigh of relief. That had been the worst experience of his life. Rogue gave a small sigh, and looked at Remy's score, "Two-thousand, Swamp Rat? I thought ya knew how ta play?"

Remy plopped down on the dance mat, "I didn' t'ink it'd be dat hard."

Rogue laughed and offered her hand to help him up, "Let's get outta here, Swamp Rat."

Remy accepted her hand and they left the arcade. Remy heard his stomach growl and asked Rogue if she was hungry. She pondered the thought and touched her stomach before saying, "Yeah, Ah think Ah am." Remy nodded and they went to the food court.

Rogue bought some treats that went by the name of "Pocky." They looked like long thin sticks coated in chocolate, and lo and behold, that's what they were. Remy had one and found it to be quite good, despite his dislike of chocolate. He, on the other hand, got an ice cream cone, strawberry. They sat down and Rogue let out a small sigh that did not go unnoticed by Remy.

"Wha' is it _chere_?" he asked gently.

Rogue looked up from her the box of Pocky she had been fiddling with. She looked away at the small merry-go-round in the middle of the food court. There were kids running towards it claiming they wanted to be on the horse that moved up and down.

"Ah was supposed ta come here with Pietro," she said, seemingly to no one, but Remy knew she was talking to him.

"Den why are ya here wit' me?" he asked.

She stayed watching the ride, which had began to circle, the music eerie carnival style music reached her ears, as did the delightful laughter of the children that had managed to reach the moving horses in time.

"Cancelled," was all she said.

Remy nodded, "Why di' he do dat?"

Rogue sighed again and looked back at her empty box of Pocky, she stuck her finger in at searching for a nonsexist piece, "He said he had a family thing, but Ah asked his sister and there was no 'family thing,'" she said.

Remy nodded again, "Den where is he?"

Rogue felt a tear stinging at her eye and she blinked it back, "Probably with another girl. Tabitha or Emma or somethin'."

Remy moved to the seat next to her, "Den why are ya wit' him?"

She looked at him, a little surprised at how close he was to her, "He was the first boy that didn't care 'bout my powers. And he wasn't always a jerk."

Remy did not nod this time, "He's a jerk now den?"

Rogue looked down, "Possessive. He doesn't like me hanging out with ya."

Remy looked taken aback, "De what now?"

Rogue laughed. Remy smiled at her laugh. "He told meh ta stay away from ya."

"Glad ya didn' pay attention," he replied.

Rogue smiled at Remy, "Meh too," and then she hugged him. Remy was, at first, shocked by this action, but then his mind understood what was happening and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're a good friend, Remy," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Remy replied…_friend._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after they had gotten home, Remy saw Rogue to her room. She thanked him for the nice time and went into her room. She closed the door behind her and stumbled upon Kitty watching her current obsession, _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_. Not only was the show super unrealistic, at least to Rogue, but the acting wasn't all that great either. Still, Kitty was attracted to it, which meant that it had to be really bad.

Her boyfriend was on the phone and was saying something along the lines of, "Come on, people used to get married at fifteen all the time. I mean I love you. Just marry me…"

Rogue's eyebrow went up, "Is he fo' real?"

Kitty turned to her, "Like of course he's for real, he loves her!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at the TV show as the credits came on. Kitty turned to her best friend, "So, how did it go?"

Rogue forced down a blush and said, "Fine, ya know, two friends playing DDR in a mall."

It was Kitty's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Like _just friends_?"

Rogue plopped down on her bed and pulled out her notebook, "Yeah, friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy stared at the lights of Bayville from his perch on the tree in the front yard of the Xavier mansion. The view was stunning. The various lights and colors made one think of an amusement park. Climbing and thinking was one of Remy's favorite past times. He would always climb atop the roof of his old house when he wanted to clear his head.

He needed to do that a lot these days, clear his head. He turned to face the mansion and saw something he couldn't believe. Rogue was lying down on her bed, she was writing in a composition notebook. She looked happy. She said something to Kitty who looked as though she rolled her eyes. The credits to some TV show were on the TV.

Rogue said something else and handed Kitty something who put it into the DVD player of the TV. A cartoon or what looked like a cartoon appeared on the television.

He let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. This had become his favorite tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared at her notebook as the theme song to _Death Note _ended. It was her favorite anime and she loved L. Needless to say, words came easy this time.

_Remy and I went to the mall today. We had a great time and…look at what I'm writing. I sound like a giddy schoolgirl who just came back from a date. Which it wasn't. I mean, we are just friends, and I have a boyfriend. Pietro…even if he is a jerk, he's my jerk. _

She sighed.

_I wish that sounded better. I mean it sounds like the guy on Kitty's show when he says "You're my whore." Or something like that. I just wish…I don't know what I wish. That Pietro wasn't a jerk anymore, that maybe I had met Remy sooner. That Light and L would both stop having good points so I could choose one already! _

_But back to real life matters, I guess all I really have to say is, I just want someone to care. And it seems like Pietro's stopped a long time ago._

There was a knock on the door and Rogue placed her pen on her bed and closed her notebook. She opened to find Remy there, still dressed as he had been when they had gone to the mall.

"Hey, Swamp Rat, what can Ah do fo' ya?" she asked.

Remy smiled, "Wanna go to de movies tomorrow?"

Rogue thought about it, "As friends?"

"Whateva ya wan' _cherie,_" he replied.

"Then, sure, why nor?"

He nodded and said, "Den I'll see ya tomorrow."

She closed the door and returned to her notebook.

_Looks like I'm going to the movies tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remy entered his room and saw that his two friends had fallen asleep. Incidentally John was on his bed, when he should have been in his own room. Remy, however didn't mind, he looked outside.

He had been in the tree for a short time, but when she started writing, he felt that he shouldn't be watching. Even Kitty had left the room. He liked her, there was no doubt about that. He just wanted her to want him. He laughed at himself.

Wasn't that a song?

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok before I post the lyrics let me say I do not own "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" "Death Note" or any other reference to any** **show, song, and/or game. Please don't sue! And for good measure I'll say I do not own Masquerade either, it belongs to the L33t Str33t Boys. Here are your lyrics:**

_**We'll play DDR/You'll stomp me**_**-Do I have to explain this one? XD…**_**I got Pocky/Will you glomp me?-**_**Rogue ate Pocky and hugged Remy…**_**I think I'm stalking you like Solid Snake-**_**Remy saw Rogue from the tree…**_**Take a look these lyrics I wrote/In the book the front says Death Note-**_**Rogue wrote in her diary while watching Death Note…**_**Join me on a hentai screening date-**_**Remy asked Rogue out**

**There are your lyrics and if you haven't checked out the Leet Street Boys yet you should ;-). Anywho, drop a review if you please.**


	4. Grow Some PokeBalls

…**So yeah this one starts right where the last one left off. Sort of it back tracks a little and there will be some flashbacks but I'll warn you about those.**

**Disclaimer: 'Cuz who doesn't like the word disclaimer?**

Grow Some PokeBalls

Remy stepped away from Rogue's door. He had to get back to his room. God knew, John was probably sleeping in his bead having waited up for him to see how his date went. Not that he was admitting it was a date. Which it totally was not…right? He counted off in his mind the moments that could considered date like. There were a lot of them. And wasn't he walking back from asking her on a second date?

No. He wasn't, because the mall _had not _been a date. It had been a casual meeting between two mutual acquaintances who had just so happened upon each other in their lifetime…Ok this was getting way too deep for Remy.

He had never been in it this deep with someone, with _anyone. _Not even Belle. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he felt he was in love…oh love is such a strong word…he was in a very mad like for the one dubbed Rogue. And boyfriend be damned he was going to have her one way or another.

_The movie, _he thought, _I'll tell her then._

He turned a corner and saw that damned boyfriend headed towards Rogue's room. Their shoulders brushed and the two boys turned their heads and stared at each other. They both had looks of deep disgust and both knew why. It was the girl around the corner and down the hall.

XXXXX

Pietro ignored the Cajun as best he could. He had been coming from Rogue's room. The blonde had no idea how he knew, he just did, and it bothered the hell out of him. He considered speeding down the hall, but knew Rogue would appreciate that.

…

What did he care? His girl had been with another guy and damn it he was going to find out the what, when, where, and most important of all why.

He ran the rest of the way to her room leaving a very confused and rather annoyed Kitty in his wake of speed and destruction. He knocked on the door rather rapidly and tapped his foot in an annoyed hurried manner.

What was taking her so long?

XXXXX

Inside her room Rogue tucked the journal away and rushed to the mirror to pat her hair down. She decided that she looked half decent and that it was better than not decent at all.

Wondering why he would be coming back when she already said yes, she opened the door.

Her smile fell slightly and she said with a sad sigh that was barley audible to the boy in front of her, "Oh, it's you."

Pietro's foot ceased its tapping and his jaw dropped a few inches. She did _not _just say that. He walked into her room with no invitation and sat down on her bed his eyes staring at her.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and thought _"If he's a lying, scheming, good for nothing, a-"_

She stopped her thought and smiled a mock smile of love and joy, "Ah'm sorry, _dear_. Where are mah manners? Why don't cha come in and take a seat?"

Pietro lay down on the bed spreading his arms over his head and said smugly, "That's better."

Rogue resisted her strong urge to kick him in the side before dragging him out of her bed and into the empty hallway…but only barely.

"What do ya want, Pietro?" she asked angrily.

Pietro sat up on the bed and found Rogue glaring at him. This was strange. Rogue had, at one time been the glaring type, but after a short stint with him she had softened into the Southern belle she was today. Pietro couldn't wrap his mind around the change back.

"Gambit was coming from your room. Was he here," he asked.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. How dare he ask her such a question? Se didn't ask where he had been all day. She didn't want to know. She did not even care.

_Maybe you should. _Said a voice in her head she decided to label as her own for once. With a calming breath and a close of her eyes she cleared her mind, so she could give Pietro a piece of it with no effort.

"Why, yes, _darlin'_, Remy was here. And we're goin' to tha movies tomorrow," she said.

Pietro stood up and went over to Rogue, "We had plans for tomorrow remember?"

Rogue let out a mock laugh, "We had plans fo' _today_. Or did ya forget?"

It was Pietro's turn to roll his eyes. He stared at Rogue intently. He had already told her why he couldn't go. Why must he repeat himself to his girlfriend? She should be telling him why Remy had been here.

"I already told you, I had a family thing," he said, but before he could question her about the Cajun she started to speak, and the tone her voice took was one Pietro hadn't heard since he first started to date her. It had defiance.

"Las' time Ah checked," she said, "Wanda was a part o' your family. An' she said there was no 'family thing'," she paused to look Pietro in the eyes and then said, "Who were ya with?"

Pietro gulped, how did she know? How did she always know?

"No one." He said trying to feint calm.

"You willin' ta let meh see fo' mahself?" she asked as she took off a glove and extended a hand to his face.

Pietro ducked under her hand and decided he should just tell her the truth. He didn't, after all want to end up in the infirmary. He ended up near the door and said, "Ok, I was with Tabitha."

Rogue put her hand inside her glove, "Yeah, that's what Ah thought."

Pietro stood up straighter, however it did not force Rogue to back down as he had hoped it would, "And what about you? Why are you…"

He did not get to finish his sentence since Kitty had just walked through the door. She took a look at the two angry persons in her room and made her way slowly back to the door, "Like, did I interrupt something?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, Kit, we were jus' gonna finish this outside."

She took a step around the small girl and opened the door. She walked at a hurried pace down the hall and down the stairs to the door with Pietro close behind her. She didn't see Remy watching from the other end of the hall.

XXXXX

Remy had been sitting in the quiet room that belonged to him and Piotr listening to the other boys' snores. He would get John back for falling asleep in his bed that was no lie. But he had more important things to think about. What movie should they see, should they go early? Not that it was a date. It was not, a date.

He decided to go see her again, using this movie not date as an excuse. He left the comfort of his room and went down the hall. What he saw did not do anything to ease his already racing heart.

He saw Rogue. She was walking at a fast pace with Pietro a few steps behind her. Remy sat down in the hallway. This is just like at the Masquerade. Why did she go back to him?

XXXXX

_Flashback_

"_Pietro is mah boyfriend," Rogue said._

_Remy felt the smile on his face fade away faster than an old flame that was doused with water. She had a boyfriend. Why did that hurt more than anything had in a long time? He took in a deep breath and nodded at Pietro. She could do better. Not that he was better or anything, she could just have better._

_He stalked back to his two friends. _

"_What's wrong mate?" John asked._

_Remy looked back at the couple, they were talking about something, he did, however, note the slight frown on Rogue's delicate face._

"_She 'as a boyfrien'."_

_The other two nodded and tried to fill his head with other things. Piotr sighed and said the old, 'there are more fish in the sea' line. However, Remy did not want to hear it. He didn't want another fish. He wanted Rogue. He didn't know why or how, but he wanted her._

_And she had a boyfriend…_

XXXXX

And she was with said boyfriend. He got up; he was going to go back to his room. But when he was halfway there he decided that the movies were too long a wait to tell Rogue how he felt. He was going to do it now. In sight of the boyfriend. Let Rogue choose.

XXXXX

**I am going to end this chapter here. Next one is last one, and there isn't a lyric scene thing and there won't be one in the next chapter either. Lyrics in **_**bold italics**_** are new Here are your lyrics:**

**Stitches tearing on my cape/Sweat loosening the tape/**_**Grow some Pokeballs/ Don't hesitate**_**/I saw you at the Masquerade/In the costume that you made/Girl you looked so fine/Perfect Blue my mind/But there's one more day/I saw you at the Masquerade/Here's a rhyme for play n trade/Gonna go from zero to guitar hero/This serenade/**_**Oh No it happened again/She walked away with her furry boyfriend/My kingdom heart is breaking/My Kingdom heart is breaking/Oh no it happened again/She walked away with her furry boyfriend/My kingdom Heart is breaking**_

**Yeah…I don't own this song or characters and I love reviews so leave one if you please. Thanks for reading! Till next time, this is MisfitGirl13 signing off**


End file.
